User talk:Kamikatsu
Welcome Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:31, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Images deleted One or more of your recent images was deleted, as they were violating the name and licence requirements of the media policy. Please ensure you stick to our Media Policy when uploading files to the GTA Wiki. Please contact me if you have any problems. Thank you! Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:30, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:45, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :Do I need to speak to you in Portuguese? Você entende Inglês? Images you upload without licences or proper names will be deleted. You WILL be blocked from uploading any more. This is your final warning. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:31, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::This is all you need to do. It is not hard. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:35, October 16, 2017 (UTC) You now have 24 hours to read and absorb the messages and lessons I have tried to give you. Here is a corrected example. If you wish to continue providing content here, you MUST learn to comply with this policy. There is no half-way. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:01, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for responding No problem and sorry for having to resort to a temporary block to get your attention. As you were uploading files it seemed to me you were paying some attention (e.g. adding GTAA to some of the filenames) so when you seemed to stop paying attention it looked like you were ignoring me. Your images are good quality so I don't want to discourage you, but please read the policies and try your best to follow them. If you make a genuine mistake and forget, message a staff member to help (e.g. rename an image, delete a duplicate etc). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:37, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :Feedback on your last 2 : #Perfect (correct name and licence) #Bad (no licence, no game title in name). :Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:43, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Page Subject Name-GTA game version-Optional Description.png e.g. III GiovanniDeli.png should have been Giovannis Deli-GTAIII.png . Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:41, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :You cannot rename, only staff can do that. I will fix your files after I finish work (in a couple of hours).Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:31, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Advertisement images Hey, could you be able to get me good-quality or decent images of advertisements from GTA: LCS and GTA: VCS? I need them for Kevin Clone (the original version, not the 10 year anniversary one), Kronos, Kittens and Heat? Thanks. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 19:21, October 21, 2017 (UTC) RE: Categories Any user can add categories. Sam Talk 15:08, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Only admins/bureaucrats can rename pages I'm afraid. Sam Talk 17:05, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Done. Sam Talk 17:53, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: Spam Thanks for letting me know. Any user can undo inappropriate edits, so you are well within your rights to remove things like that which you clearly observed are against our policy. Taking the initiative in keeping the wiki clean is actually something we look for in candidates for promotion to patroller. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:01, November 14, 2017 (UTC) RE: HUE BR Sempre, mano! BR tá em tudo quanto é lugar, haha. Ronald (talk) 20:44, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Page renaming Rather than leaving messages in edit summaries, you should apply a template to the top of the page. I'm renaming it but not leaving a redirect, so you can update the 5 redlinks to the old named page if you want. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:40, March 9, 2018 (UTC) The Families There was no The Families in the 3D Universe. Grove Street Families is the correct article. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:06, April 1, 2018 (UTC) The Families exist in both universes. Just like the Ballas, in both universe they have his sets (Seville Boulevard Families, Temple Drive Families, Grove Street Families). But if you prefer so, I will not disobey an admin. TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 03:02, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Dodo Any explanation of what happened to the page? You seemed to remove all content and then restoring it back. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:04, April 5, 2018 (UTC) No idea... i tried to edit (adding gta advance/lcs categories), but when i saved the page didn't saved my edits. So I tried to edit in the Classic editor and this happened ... TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 01:35, April 5, 2018 (UTC) I see. Sorry for bothering you, I should consider things like these can rarely happen. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:01, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Mission Appearances Thanks for helping me on adding mission appearences for Landmarks. But could you helping me now making mission and edit mission appearances with cops, other landmarks now?there are: VCPD, LCPD, Escobar International Airport, Middle Park, Hyman Memorial and Stadium ZeoCoc (talk) 13:20, April 6, 2018 (UTC) I will see what I can do ;) Just wait a sec TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 19:46, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Another Mission Appearances helping There i need more mission appearances helping for those landmarks and polices now! there are: LCPD (GTA IV universe), Glen Park, LSPD (3D and HD), Easter Bay and Las Venturas International Airport! Alright. Just wait a minute Article names Hey, please remember that articles with bracketed game names (ie., "Valet (GTA Advance)") are to use the full game name after the GTA prefix. The reason for this is to ensure that no overlapping game-initials ever occur in the future, however naming the full game name "Grand Theft Auto Advance" is not necessary within brackets as it is too long, so stick to "GTA Advance" rather than "GTA A". :) Also remember that any mention of GTA within articles should be in italics :) Thanks! Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 20:12, May 11, 2018 (UTC) HUEHUEHUE BR é foda. :P Jeanioz (talk) 22:19, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Duas Mil Acabei de ver que você atingiu 2.000 contribuições, parabéns! :D – [[User:Ronalddmjunior|'Ronalddmjunior']] (talk | ) 17:30, 25 de Maio, 2018 (BRT) Putz só agora que eu percebi :3 TheKamikatsu17 (talk) 16:10, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Caida Libre subsection in the Burrito The "Caida Libre" subsection in the Burrito article seems a little messed up following one of your edits. Mind if I correct it or you fix that yourself? PS: I noticed the error through the version history. Personally I believe that you were trying to make improvements, but then an error happened. Just letting you know that the subsection is messed..... TransportFan2014 (talk) 08:10, October 18, 2018 (UTC)TransportFan2014 Actually I was just putting some pictures of the GTACW variations, I didn't noticed any error in the article after the edit. You can fix it. Thanks. (Sorry about my bad english btw) Kamikatsu (talk) 08:21, October 18, 2018 (UTC) No problem at all. TransportFan2014 (talk) 08:24, October 18, 2018 (UTC)TransportFan2014 Test Maps Can't believe you brought life to a page that was "dead" for like 2 years (literally, a bit more than 2 years, checking the changes). Now it sounds less "fanfiction-ish" and more like an actual article with images and stuff like that. Good work, as always. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:42, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, but the article still needs a clean up and I can't find categories that fit with the article. Thanks btw \o/ Kamikatsu (talk) 17:01, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe basic and equivalent categories to what we have in Hidden Interiors Universe? Both have similar characteristics, like being placed way above the map. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:38, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Categories I hope it was the right move in response of your request, or if it is not, then I have to restore everything again. haha [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:24, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: Redirects Both of the "redirects" that you asked me to delete are actually full articles, so I will not be deleting them. What exactly are you trying to do? I may be able to suggest a better course of action. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 19:56, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :Don't need to worry about it. Monk already removed the redirects. Sorry for bothering you. kamikatsu_ Talk 20:00, November 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Not a problem. All the same, what exactly were you asking me to do? I would still like to know. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:13, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Those articles was named "(district) Ferry Station", and I tried to rename them to "(district) Ferry Terminal", but I couldn't rename them because there's already a redirect with those names. Then I asked you to remove them, but Monk removed the redirects. Sorry about the bad english, i'm brazilian... kamikatsu_ Talk 20:18, November 29, 2018 (UTC)